Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart
by Music.Piano27
Summary: Tween Choice Awards are here! Sonny gets nominated for 1 more award than Tawni!DRAMA happens between Sonny/Tawni&Tawni/Chad.What happens when their world collides?CHANNY!Originally Check-It-Out93's story.Freaky Friday W/ Twist of SWAC. Ch.15 is up!
1. Day 1: Monday

Hey guys! I just wanted to clear some things up before anyone says anything.  
I did not steal Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart from Check-It-Out93. Just ask him/her yourself! If you read what she said, she wasn't able to write it so she let me write it.  
So just in case you guys were wondering, I did not steal it.  
Well, let's get on with the story shall we?  
_

It was Monday morning when Sonny Munroe walked through the doors of Condor Studios. She smiled as she felt the cool air conditioned studio blast on her face. She walked into her dressing room that she shared with Tawni Hart. Sonny put her stuff away and picked up the latest issue of Tween Weekly.

"Summer's here! Which means the Tween Choice Awards is right around the corner!" Sonny read out loud.

Tawni suddenly appeared behind her curtain. "Tween Choice Awards is in 2 weeks!"

"Yeah, and at least this time Chad isn't on the cover," Sonny said as they laughed.

"So what's the categories?" Tawni asked flipping her hair.

Sonny opened the magazine to the article and read out loud. "Best Role Model, Best Hair, Best Smile, Action Actor, Drama Series, Comedy Tv Series, Breakout Actress, Breakout Actor, Favorite Couple, Action and Adventure Movie, are just some to name a few,"

"Great! I can't wait! I've already written an acceptance speech!" Tawni exclaimed proudly.

"Um, that's great, Tawni. So what do you think you'll get nominated for?" Sonny asked.

"Everything," Tawni scoffed as if she didn't know already.

"Well, good luck with that," Sonny said with a hopeful smile.

"Sonny please, I don't need luck, and it will be easy as cake," Tawni gloated.

"Um,...isn't it pie?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Cake, pie, whatever! I just know that I'm gonna get nominated the most," Tawni said while applying her coco moco coco.

"Okay, well I'm going to set to rehearse my lines for this week's show," Sonny said as she grabbed her costume from the costume rack.

"I really don't care," Tawni reminded.

"I'm just gonna go now," Sonny headed towards the door.

"Ow!" Sonny fell on the floor. She rubbed her arm and looked at who she bumped into.

"Chad?" Sonny asked dusting herself off and standing up.

"Oh hey Sonny. Didn't see you there," Chad smiled.

"It's okay, are you alright?" Sonny asked.

"The question is are you alright?" Chad asked with a smile. Sonny blushed and noticed the Tween Weekly in his hands. "I'm fine, thanks,"

"That's good to hear. So guess what?" Chad asked with a slight gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"You got nominated for 5 awards!" Chad practically shouted.

"Wait what?" Sonny snatched the magazine from him and scanned the nominees.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Chad said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! I'm nominated for Best Role Model, Best Hair, Best Smile, and Breakout Actress!" Sonny gushed.

"Wait a minute, that's only 4," Sonny turned the page as Chad waited nervously. Sonny scanned the page when she found her name under 'Favorite Couple'.

"That's weird, I'm nominated for Favorite Couple," Sonny said with a puzzled look. "We're nominated for favorite couple!" Sonny screamed.

Chad scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I uh was meaning to tell you that,"

Sonny leaned against the wall. "This is so exciting! I've never been nominated before!"

"Well good luck! I hope you win," Chad said truthfully.

"As much as I would love to stay here and talk to you," Sonny began with a huge grin on her face. "I have to tell my cast mates about this!"

"Fine," Chad said.

"Fine!" Sonny replied.

"Good!" Chad shot back playfully.

"Good!" Sonny smiled.

"So I'll see you later?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded and Chad winked as they parted ways.

After Rehearsals

Sonny sighed in relief because rehearsals were FINALLY over. She put her costume away on the costume rack and went to the cafeteria. It was lunch time anyways, so the cast of So Random were there too.

"Hey guys," Sonny greeted cheerfully as she pulled up a chair.

"Hi Sonny," they all replied grimly. Sonny shrugged and got her tray of food.

After Lunch

Sonny was flipping through the latest Tween Weekly issue to see who else was nominated. Tawni came in and noticed Sonny in the room.

"Hey Sonny," Tawni said looking through her makeup.

Sonny heard Tawni walk in and she threw the magazine behind her back. It landed with a small thud.

Tawni looked up from her make up. "Did you hear something?"

Sonny pretended to look through her closet. "Huh? Nope! Didn't hear a thing!"

"Oh, well that's funny, I thought I heard a thud," Tawni said.

"So I uh saw Chad this morning," Sonny quickly changed the subject.

"So what happened?" Tawni asked applying mascara.

"He bumped into me and then I saw him holding the latest issue of Tween Weekly."

"And?" Tawni asked impatiently.

"And,...I found out I was nominated for 5 awards! Isn't that great?" Sonny asked excitedly.

Tawni got up from her chair and walked over to Sonny. Tawni put one hand on Sony's shoulder comfortingly.

"Um,...Tawni? What are you doing?" Sonny asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Trying to comfort you, duh!" Tawni said with a obvious look.

"Why?" Sonny asked in a very confused way.

Tawni sat down next to her. "Sonny, even though you're nominated you may not win you know,"

"Tawn, I know that," Sonny said standing up and shrugged off Tawni's hand from her shoulder.

"Well, good talk!" Tawni jumped up and skipped out of the room.

"O-kay,...that was extremely weird," Sonny thought.

30 Minutes Later

"Sonny!" Tawni shouted from down the hall.

Sonny turned around and greeted her. "Hey Tawni, what's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up?' with me! How could you not tell me?" Tawni cried.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Tawni cried as she ran off.

"What was that about?" Nico asked as he and Grady walked up to Sonny.

Sonny stood there speechless for a few seconds. "I have no clue," _  
Hey guys! I am so sorry that it's kinda short! What did you think? I know that it's been a while since Check-It-Out93 did the trailer and all so I'm really sorry about that!  
I promise you that I will try my best on this because now I have to take care of this story and "That's So Sonny" so please be patient with me!  
Ha ha I promise I will make the next one longer!  
Bye for now! ~ Sonny With A Chance ;)


	2. Day 2: Tuesday

Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart Chapter 2 Hello People! Sorry for taking FOREVER to reply! LOL ;)  
I've been so busy with getting ready for school and I just got back from vacation so I didn't have much time to write and post!  
So I'm going to stop talking and let you read! Enjoy!  
(P.S: In the first chapter, Sonny and Chad are enemies but I edited it so if you are reading this, go back and read the edited chapter!)

The Next Day-Tuesday

Sonny stood outside her dressing room door. "Tawni! Can you unlock the door?"

"Go around!" Tawni shouted from inside.

"I'm already on my side!" Sonny yelled through the door.

"Well well, looks who's locked out!" Tawni shouted back.

Sonny walked into the prop house and sat down. Nico and Grady were on the computer looking if they were nominated. Zora was looking for things to put in her vent.

"So you really don't know why she's so upset?" Nico asked as he heard Tawni wail.

"I honestly have no clue," Sonny put her hand up in defeat.

"I have a feeling that it has to do with the Tween Choice Awards," Zora exclaimed.

Sonny thought about it for a moment. "Go on,"

"Tawni's probably upset because you got nominated for the same awards as her," Zora said simply.

"So? She's probably gonna win those awards anyway," Sonny shrugged.

"Tawni is very particular when it comes to her nominations. She doesn't like to be nominated for the exact categories as someone else. Did you notice how you both were nominated for the exact categories except for Favorite Couple?" Grady asked.

"Wow. She does take her Tween Choice Awards seriously." Sonny agreed. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I can't come up with all the answers to your problem," Zora shrugged and left the room and Nico and Grady left to rehearse a new sketch.

Sonny sat down on the couch trying to come up with a solution to her Tawni problem.

"He-y! Knock knock!" Chad walzed in through the doors. There was a faint cry from Sonny's dressing room.

"What's with her?" Chad pointed in the direction of Sonny's dressing room.

"Tawni's being,...Tawni," Sonny sighed and crossed her arms. "So what are you doing here?"

"Seems like you need a little cheering up," Chad sat down next to Sonny on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm kinda stressed out. Tawni's mad at me because I got nominated as the same things she got nominated for." Sonny played with the ends of her hair.

"Relax a bit. I'm sure it'll all blow over in a day or two. Just give her time and space." Chad reassured.

"You know you're the best boyfriend ever right?" Sonny grinned.

"Yeah," Chad gave her a quick hug before getting up again.

"So what was your real reason for coming over to visit?" Sonny raised a eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was just looking for you to see how you were doing. And I didn't see you since yesterday morning so I wanted to drop by before rehearsals," Chad answered sheepishly.

"I think that was very sweet of you," Sonny gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I've got to get going but good luck with the whole Tawni situation," Chad gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Kay, see ya later!" Sonny said as he walked out of the room.

"Meanwhile, I have to go talk to Marshall about me getting back into my own dressing room again," Sonny said to herself.

10 Minutes Later...

"Tawni, I understand you're clearly upset about something but that doesn't mean you can lock Sonny out of your dressing room," Marshall said to Tawni who was sitting down on her chair.

"Fine, I won't lock her out anymore," Tawni said grudgingly.

"What's going on with you two anyways?" Marshall asked sctraching his forehead.

"I have no idea!" Sonny cried putting her hands up.

"Really, it's nothing that you should be concerned about Marshall," Tawni spun around on her chair.

"Well let's keep it that way," Marshall concluded, closed the door and walked back to his office.

"I just don't get it Tawni, why are you so mad at me? It's not my fault I got nominated!" Sonny threw her hands up in the air.

"Listen, no one gets the same nominations as Tawni Hart!" Tawni sneered.

"It was a coincidence!" Sonny reasoned.

"It may not be a big deal to you but it is to me! Winning these awards aren't as easy as it seems!" Tawni said with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah but you get awards all the time!" Sonny shouted. "I never even got one award or been nominated before! How do you think I feel when my friend is backstabbing me about an award?" Sonny asked.

"For your information I do not get awards all the time! It takes a lot to be able to win awards! And it's not fair that I have to share nominations with you! Especially when you have one more than me! How many nominations do I have? 4! How many does little Sonny Munroe have? 5!" Tawni shot back.

"What do you want me to do? Tell them I can't accept the award? Because I won't tell them that! This means more than anything to me, even more than anything that means to you!" Sonny cried.

"You can tell them you can't accept the award. Because if you want that on your conscience that you won't even help me out, fine!" Tawni said with a shrug.

"It won't be on my conscience because I'm the one that's doing the right thing here! All you want to do is take the spotlight away from others! Have you ever thought that maybe it would be nice to let someone else have the spotlight for a change?" Sonny asked as she crossed her arms defendingly.

"Look, you're stealing my spotlight. It's not like I'm not gonna do anything about it because I will," Tawni hissed.

"Even if you did it's going to be on your conscience that you're trying to avoid the fact others are starting to get spotlight and you're not!" Sonny said confidently.

"Watch me!" Tawni left the room and the door closed with a slam.

"I think she took that pretty well," Sonny said to herself as she winced when she heard Tawni huff down the hallway.

Sonny walked out of the room and into the cafeteria where Nico, Grady and Zora was.

"Hey guys," Sonny greeted disappointedly.

"We heard Tawni stomp down the halls," Grady said meekly.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well," Nico winced at the thought of it.

"Tawni always gets into a tantrum when she's upset and doesn't get what she wants. She walks back and forth around her dressing room and applies her coco moco coco almost every minute." Zora rolled her eyes.

"She said something about her doing something about me stealing her spotlight,"

"Oh, she always says that. It's nothing to worry about," Zora said with a shrug.

"But I'm worried that she might actually do something this time." Sonny replied with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. Grady and I will try to keep Tawni as calm as possible and away from you as possible," Nico said.

"And I'll keep a close eye on Tawni. I'll make sure she doesn't get to you and you don't get to her." Zora said with a scheming grin.

"Well thanks for the help you guys. I really don't want to be around Tawni right now, especially when she's really upset," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"We better get going, isn't that right?" Zora gave Nico and Grady a glare.

"I was about to eat lunch,..." Grady started to whine but Nico cut him off.

"But we'll just take it to go!" Nico 'laughed' while trying to get Grady to take his lunch with him. They left the cafeteria and Sonny sat at the table all alone.

Chad walked into the cafeteria and walked to Sonny right away.

"Hi," Chad greeted as he slid into a chair next to Sonny.

"Hey Chad," Sonny gave him a small smile.

"So how did Tawni take it?" Chad asked nonchalantly.

"Let's just say it didn't go too well," Sonny put the emphasis on 'didn't'.

Chad chuckled and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Tawni always overreacts. She's a total drama queen, I mean one little thing can set her off!"

"Oh! So you're not a drama king?" Sonny folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeeahh,...I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Chad replied. "But if you are saying that I'm the King of Drama, then thank you," Chad straightened out his jacket.

"So what am I supposed to do if Tawni hates me?" Sonny asked hopelessly.

"That's ridiculous! Tawni doesn't hate you!" Chad laughed.

"News just in! Tawni hates you." Zora texted Sonny from her hiding spot.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" Sonny asked Chad as she showed him the text from Zora.

"Okay, now this is just getting weird," Chad backed up from his seat. "Just because Tawni is upset at you doesn't mean everyone hates you! It's just her!"

Sonny rolled her eyes at Chad and stood up. "Yeah but Tawni hating me is a problem, a big problem. How am I supposed to wait 2 weeks until this mess is over with?"

"Just because she says she hates you doesn't mean that she means it," Chad said quickly.

"I guess you're right," Sonny said giving Chad a hug.

Suddenly, Chad's eyes widened.  
_

Oooh! Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen? Will someone be 'backstabbed' once again? Find out soon!  
Oh, and do you know what would make my day and possibly make me write these chapters faster? Reviews! So please, please review and I'll try to update ASAP!  
~Sonny With A Chance


	3. Day 3: Wednesday

Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart Chapter 3 Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! It's just that I'm trying to make this series that best as I can make it! So I truly apologize for the long wait! School has doomed my life. :P This is honestly my favorite series that I'm writing so far! [sorry That's So Sonny! (my first/other series I love ya too!)]  
So I'm really excited with where this is going! Especially with the help from Check-It-Out93! Without her I wouldn't be here today! And I've gotten the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter ever because of this so THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
So really, thank you! I really mean it because I'm still kinda new here and I absolutely LOVE when people write positive reviews it just makes my day!  
So once again,...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

"OH! I almost forgot, I have another half an hour of rehearsals and I'm almost late," Chad pulled away from her embrace.

"Okay, I should be keeping you from rehearsals," Sonny nodded.

"Sorry, and I hope things get better with the whole Tawni situation. I'll see you later," Chad winked as he walked away.

"Bye!" Sonny gave him a small wave. When he was out of sight, she sighed.

WEDNESDAY MORNING

Sonny stood outside Tawni's side of their dressing room and knocked politely on the door.

"Who's there?" Tawni asked loudly.

"It's me!" Sonny said as she waited patiently.

"The door was already unlocked," Tawni said simply as Sonny entered.

Tawni was filing her nails when Sonny walked in. Sonny was surprised that Tawni got over it that quickly. Sonny quickly smiled and walked over to her side.

"I love your new outfit Tawni!" Sonny complimented as she shuffled through some of her things on her table.

Tawni stopped filing her nails. "Oh this? Oh thanks Sonny. You're skirt looks nice,..." Tawni commented.

"Oh this old thing? Thanks Tawn!" Sonny grinned. Tawni was wearing yellow skinny jeans and a bright green top with a bunch of necklaces, earrings and other accessories. Sonny was wearing a blue and purple skirt with flowers on it with a blue top and back jacket over it with several accessories. (The one she wore in falling for the falls part 2)

"You're welcome,..." Tawni said as she continued to file her fingernails.

"Well I should go now," Sonny exited out of her door and into the prop house.

"So how did Tawni take it?" Grady asked as he looked up from his comic book.

"I didn't hear any screaming or crying so I'm guessing it's a good sign?" Nico asked as he looked up from his magazine on 'Super Cool Superheros'.

"I think Tawni's gotten over the fact that we have to share some of the nominations." Sonny said as she sat down on one of the red stools in the prop house.

"That's not very likely," Zora popped out from her sarcophagus. "Unless an alien come to Earth, cloned Tawni and captured the real one, she would never get over it."

"Ooh! I heard that was possible! They have powers you know!" Grady interrupted.

"What? Wait- Grady, no aliens came to Earth and cloned Tawni. And Zora, stop it with your false superstitions," Sonny pointed at each of them.

Zora frowned and crossed her arms.

"Sonny's got a point, Tawni would never act like this," Nico added with a slight nod.

"Maybe she's bottling herself up, keeping her emotions inside until it finally explodes?" Grady asked mindlessly while shrugging.

"That's it!" Zora, Nico, and Sonny exclaimed in unison.

Grady was surprised. "Really? I just got the idea from this comic book I'm reading. It's pretty cool! It's about a villain who pretends to be a normal person. He doesn't like the way his coworkers treat him because he thinks that they treat him badly, but they actually don't. So one day he gets so frustrated for no reason, he transformed into his villain identity and he get his 'revenge' against his coworkers."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. "And somehow the book got published." Zora rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think Zora?" Nico asked her as he tossed his magazine aside.

"Tawni is definitely bottling her emotions to herself. It's not safe because it can make people go crazy - like that Lava Guy," Zora pipped in.

"So what should I do? I don't want Tawni to go insane," Sonny reasoned.

"Are you sure?" Zora chirped in from the side.

"Yes! Now tell me what should I do? You're the genius." Sonny hinted.

"You could tell Tawni that if she has anything to tell you, tell you now," Nico suggested.

"HEY! I was going to say that!" Zora sneered. "I'm watching you,..." Zora walked away backwards while eying Nico.

"Thanks for everything," Sonny grinned.

"The Chad Dylan Cooper is now in your presence," Chad waltzed in through the doors.

Sonny turned around and ran over to hug him.

"Ew,..." Grady and Nico twisted their faces and said in unison.

Chad snickers. "Oh grow up, Randoms,"

Sonny lets go of Chad. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how things were going. So are you feeling better?" Chad asked sweetly.

"Well it was caring of you to come over here to ask how I was doing." Sonny smiled.

Tawni was standing at the doorway of the prop house. With a neutral expression on her face she walked in.

"Hey Sonny! Chad! Nico, Grady," Tawni smiled at the first part then slightly frowned at the last part. "Don't mind me, just walking through, pretend I'm not here," Tawni said as she waved her hands around a bit.

Tawni walked through the prop house and walked out the other doors.

When she was out of an earshot, Chad began to talk. "She usually _**NEVER**_ greets me or Sonny or you guys,"

"She's bottling up her emotions so she's acting really weird today," Sonny shook her head.

"No wonder,..." Chad thought out loud.

"Sorry, I know you just got here and all but we have to go rehearse. I'll talk to you later?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, call or text me whenever, see ya," Chad winked as he headed out towards Stage 2.

Grady, Sonny, and Nico walked towards the stage to prepare for rehearsals.

AFTER REHEARSALS

"That was great guys! You're all done for the day," Marshall announced after rehearsals.

"Tawni bottling herself up was really getting to her. She even got to rehearsals 30 minutes early. No one is ever that early-not even me!" Sonny thought when walking back to her dressing room.

"Hey Sonny! How are you doing?" Tawni asked as Sonny walked in the room.

"Well since I got back from rehearsals 3 minutes ago, I walked back here," Sonny told her plainly.

"Oh. That's interesting," Tawni said as she slowly applied her coco moco coco in the mirror.

"I thought that you were the last one to leave rehearsals," Sonny said as she cautiously sat down in her make up chair.

"Actually, I was, I just got here a bit more quicker," Tawni said.

"Well,...I uh wanted to talk about something," Sonny replied slowly.

"Okay,...what is it?" Tawni asked a bit arrogantly at first then softened.

"I don't understand why you're still so upset about the Tween Choice Award nominations," Sonny said carefully choosing her words.

Tawni scoffed. "Why do you think I'm upset about something? I look fine,"

"Yeah, you look fine, but I know that you're bottling up your emotions. Tawni, I'm just trying to make peace," Sonny replied quickly.

Tawni sighed and looked at her reflection for a moment. "I admit it, I did bottle up my emotions. But it was for a good reason,"

"But you could just talk to me about it and maybe we can work through it!" Sonny offered a small smile.

"I really don't feel like talking about it Sonny," Tawni shot back with her head held high.

"Okay, that's fine with me then," Sonny turned around.

"It's just that-" Tawni began. "I'm not used to sharing a nomination with someone I know. I have shared nominations with plenty of people. But all of them were rich, famous, popular people. They get me, it's just that you don't." Tawni said with her voice raising high slowly.

Sonny sat there in silence, not knowing how to reply.

"See? There you go again! You just sit there in silence with a blank expression on your face!"

Sonny sighs. "That's because I don't know what to say right now. You always have a sudden outburst when you're upset and it's kinda hard to handle at the moment,"

"Oh! So you're just gonna sit there in silence waiting for me to say something?" Tawni crossed her arms.

"Well I end up having to! Tawni, I just can't handle this. It's not my fault in the first place!" Sonny fights back.

"You just don't get it do you? You've taken away everything that's important to me! My show, my nominations, my spotlight,...Chad!" Tawni argued.

Sonny sighed angrily. "I just can't take it anymore! I didn't steal anything from you! Don't YOU get it? The world DOESN'T revolve around TAWNI!" "Wait, a minute,...did you just say I stole Chad?"

Tawni stood there agape (A/N: Agape means with their mouth open) at what she just said. Tawni stormed out of the room angrilly.

"Chad?" Sonny put her hand to her forehead in confusion about what Tawni just said.

So please please PLEASE Review! I know you guys probably hate me right now,...:P But don't hesitate to review! :D

~Sonny With A Chance ;P


	4. Day 4: Thursday Part 1

Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart Chapter 4 Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I've haven't updated for TM&SH for so long!  
I just hope you like this chapter!  
Please please REVIEW! Tell me what you think!

THURSDAY

"Chad?" Sonny stood there in confusion about what Tawni had just said.

Chad walked up quietly behind her and covered his hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who?"

Sonny jumped away in surprise. She sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're here,"

"It's just me Sonny," Chad reassured.

"Sorry," Sonny said sheepishly. "I was just in shock about what Tawni just said to me,"

"Let me guess, another Tawni fit?" Chad cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yea, but 10x worse." Sonny sighed as Chad grabbed her hand and smiled.

"What did she do?" Chad asked as he sat down next to her.

"She said I stole everything away from her, her spotlight, her show, and,.." Sonny trailed off.

"And what?" Chad asked curiously.

"You," Sonny mumbled.

"Me? What about me?" Chad asked with a confused face.

Sonny laughed. "You look cute when you're confused,"

Chad laughed and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You too,"

"So she said that I 'stole you' from her and then she ran off," Sonny sighed.

"Just ignore her, Sonny. She's just upset that you're dating the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad teased and he popped his collar.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny smiled half heartedly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Chad asked as he shot up from the couch and walked up to her.

"I just want to take a quick walk before lunch, I'll see you in a little bit kay?" Sonny asked.

Chad looked down, a bit disappointed. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then go ahead,"

"Thanks, but how about we eat lunch together?" Sonny asked with a sly smile.

"Like a lunch date?" Chad asked as he looked up at her.

Sonny nodded and smiled. "Later Chad," Sonny winked and walked down the hall.

Little did they know, Tawni heard every word they said and ran off to a empty closet and cried.

"Why does Chad and Sonny have to be so perfect for each other?" Tawni sobbed quietly.

(No one's POV)  
That's right, Tawni Hart thinks that they're perfect for each other. But in what way? They're so perfect for each other, they're inseperateable. And that's exactly what they are.  
And that's what makes Tawni Hart cry. Why may you ask? Well, ever since the days of the Goody Gang, Tawni crushed on Chad HARD.  
But then they started working at the same studios, which meant Tawni had to act like she hated him.  
Even though she knew it wasn't even as close. Not a bit. So what does this mean?  
I'll give you the answer, Tawni Hart is in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

~With Sonny~ Sonny's POV

"I'm so glad I have Chad who's always there for me," I smiled to myself as I strolled through the park.  
"Especially when Tawni's still really mad at me,but why did Tawni say that I stole Chad?  
Could it have been a slip of the tongue?" I wondered.  
"Maybe?...No, it couldn't have. It's like saying Chad can live without a mirror," I thought then giggled.

"Guess who?" Chad ran up behind me and covered his hands over my eyes.

"Hmm, is it Nico?" I said playing along.

"No,..guess again," Chad urged.

"Grady?" I smiled inside.

"No, one more try," Chad waited patiently.

"Hmm, let me guess, the infamous CDC?" I teased as I uncovered his hands from my eyes.  
"What are you doing here? I told you I wanted to take a walk remember?"

"Yes, but you didn't say that I couldn't tag along," Chad pointed out.

"True, but still, I wanted to clear my head," I admitted.

"So what were you just thinking about?" Chad asked as he walked side by side me.

"You," I laughed. "But I was thinking about what Tawni said about stealing you,"

"Oh, that," Chad said, looking distant.

"Chad? Do you have something you have to tell me?" I sing-songed to him.

"Well, uh,...no," Chad denied.

"Chad,.." I warned him.

"Remember when I told you that Tawni was on the Goody Gang also?" Chad asked carefully.

I nodded my head slowly as we continued to walk through the park.

"Well, ever since then, I think she had a crush on me," Chad looked away for a second then turned his head back to me.

"So,...?" I urged him to go on.

"I'm having a feeling that she still does, but only10x worse," Chad said as he held my hand.

"Do you think that she- she's in love with you?" I gulped at the last part.

"Maybe, I'm not exactly sure, but that's why I've been always distant from her. But all she loves is my fame, my image and my money," Chad said sadly.

"Unlike me?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"There's a HUGE difference between you and Tawni. You're down-to-earth, sweet, loving, caring, kind, beautiful, smart, funny, perky, and most of all annoying, (in a good way)."

"Aww, that's the most sweetest thing i've ever heard Chad!" I gushed with a huge smile.

"And, you like me for who I really am, Chad, not all The CDC with all of the fame," Chad chuckled.

"Your fame does give you some props," Sonny laughed. "But you're right about all the other stuff,"

"I'm glad I am, Sonny. You're the only one who's really different, to be honest," Chad smiled.

"Thank you, that was very,...Mackenzie of you," Sonny blushed. "Hey, I'm starting to get hungry, what about you?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back to the cafeteria where i'll see Tawni," Chad said as they walked back to the front of the studios.

"So if you don't want to see her, why are we back here?" Sonny asked.

"I left something in my dressing room, I'll be back in a minute. Wait for me in your dressing room; I'm sure Tawni went to lunch already," Chad said then went to Stage 2.

No one's POV

Sonny sighed and walked back to her dressing room. She sat down in her make up chair and picked up some things on her desk.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to grab my extra coco moco coco incase I run out," Sonny heard Tawni say from behind Tawni's door.

Sonny panicked as she ducked into the curtains where she usually changed into her costumes.  
Sonny stood on top of a chair in case Tawni decided to look under the curtains.

Tawni's POV

I sighed. "At least Sonny and Chad are on their walk,"

I went over to my make up table and skimmed for my coco moco coco.

"Hey! I could be in a major crisis! Oh wait, I am, with the whole Sonny thing," I spoke to myelf.

"If only I could get Chad to like me," I sighed as I put on my coco moco coco and walked out of the room.

No one's POV

Sonny made sure Tawni was all the way down the hall before sighing and closing the door.

"Hey Sonny," Chad pipped up right behind her.

"Ahh!" Sonny hissed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Chad looked down.

"It's alright, but never do that again!" Sonny clutched her heart.

"So are you ready?" Chad asked.

"Sure, let's go," Sonny smiled as they walked into the parking lot and got into Chad's car.

Chad drove a few streets down to McDonnalds. He went through the drive thru.

"Hello, welcome to McDonnalds, how may I take your order?" A teenage girl asked while texting without looking up.

Chad lowered his shades (his sunglasses) so she could see his face. She finally looked up and screamed.

"OH,...MY,...GOODNESS!" She shrieked.

Chad just sat there and waited till she stopped screaming.

"Sorry! I am just HUGE FAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She exclaimed.  
"CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?" She quickly pulled out a picture of him out of no where and handed it to him.

"Uh, sure," Chad said awkwardly giving her the famous CDC smirk.  
He signed the piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Not to be rude or anything, we're trying to get our lunch here," Sonny interruped.

"Oh, sorry!" the teenage girl squeaked.

They gave their orders and the food came less then 5 minutes.  
"Thanks," Sonny said to the girl and then they sped off.

"Whew, we are finally out of there!" Sonny sighed as she propped her arms on the sides of the car.

"I wanted to get lunch, NOT bombarded by a screaming fan," Chad rolled his eyes then focused on the road.

"So why McDonnalds?" Sonny asked.

"It was your favorite when you were back in Wisconsin so i thought that you would be in the mood for some," Chad shrugged.

"Thanks?" Sonny laughed.

Chad drove down a few blocks and then parked his car in front of the studios.

"I though you said we weren't going to eat here," Sonny said as she got out of the car.

"Actually, I just said I didn't want to see Tawni," Chad chuckled.

"So then what ARE we doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, just having a picnic," Chad said as he intertwined hands with her.  
They walked into the studios and onto Stage 2. There was a large grassy field set up as a back drop.

"You did all of this?" Sonny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well,..yeah, kind of," Chad scratched the back of his neck.

"It was very sweet of you," Sonny blushed. She saw a red and white checkered blanket on the ground.

They sat down and started eating their McDonnalds.

~At the Cafeteria~

"Hey knuckleheads, where's Sonny?" Zora asked.

"I don't know," Nico and Grady replied in unison.

Zora rolled her eyes. Tawni walked in. "What did I miss?"

"Sonny isn't here, and we don't know why," Nico said.

"Let me just call her," Zora said as she took Nico's phone from his hands and started to dialed her number.

"You'd better not, she's probably with Cooper again," Tawni said in disgust. Zora stopped dialing Sonny's phone number.

"What's up with you Tawni? You're always mad at Sonny lately and it's not just about the Tween Choice Awards," Grady said.

"Ah, good thinking Grady," Zora observed.

Tawni sighed in defeat. "The truth is, Sonny's really a good person. It wasn't her fault she got nomianted as the same awards as me. I shouldn't of been acting so stuck up and mean to her. And the truth is, I know that she's so much better than me. She has a great job, lots of friends, a boyfriend, and she's nice,"

"But this has something to do with Chad," Zora said as she sat down next to Tawni.

"What about Chad?" Tawni gulped.

"I know about what you said earlier about Sonny stealing Chad," Zora replied.

"We all know," Nico hinted.

"Yeah, they're right, we heard you all the way down the hall, but no one else heard," Grady replied.

"Fine, here's the truth, I've liked Chad since we were on the Goody Gang together," Tawni fessed up.

Nico, Zora, and Grady gasped at the same time.

To be continued,...

A/N: So what did you guys think? I put a little twist at the end.  
The next chapter will still be Thursday.  
It kinda goes back and forth from Sonny and Chad to Tawni, Nico, and Grady.  
So what do you predict? Channy or Chawni? Will things heat up between Sonny and Chad/ Sonny and Tawni?  



	5. Day 4: Thursday Part 2

Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 5

No author's note today! i just hope you enjoy the chapter! And remember that this was continued from chapter 4!

Previously: Nico, Zora, and Grady gasped at the same time.

Zora dragged Tawni all the way to her dressing room.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tawni grouched as she rubbed her arm.

"You wouldn't want the whole world to know would you?" Zora sighed putting a hand to her head.

"No,..." Tawni sighed in contentment and then sat in her chair.

"Anyways, WHAT?" Nico shouted.

Tawni looked up at them. "I know, I should be ashamed, I like Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"But you know that Sonny and Chad ARE dating," Grady added.

"Yes, but I can't help myself! I need you guys to help me!" Tawni pleaded.

"Okay,...but how exactly? You know Sonny will find out sooner or later," Zora replied, crossing her arms.

"Chad probably might of told her," Tawni said. "Do you think she'd be upset?"

"I've known Sonny and she wouldn't get upset if you liked him, because she trusts that Chad doesn't like you back," Grady said.

"It's just that I wasn't thinking when I said that. I would never want to hurt Sonny on purpose. And I think of him more as a friend, than a crush, even though he's not really my friend," Tawni sighed.

"Cheer up Tawni, everything will be okay," Nico patted her on the back.

~With Sonny~

"Thanks again for our lunch date Chad, but I think I should head back to my dressing room," Sonny stood up and smiled.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chad asked as he brushed off his uniform and stood next to her.

"No, I think if I'm going to try to get along with Tawni, I'm going to have to face this myself. But thank you anyway," Sonny grinned.

"Okay, but call or text me if you need anything," Chad said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure thing," Sonny waved and left.

Chad watched her walk off set and he sighed.

Sonny arrived at her dressing room in a matter of minutes. She was about to reach for the door knob when she heard voices from inside.

"Okay,...but how exactly? You know Sonny will find out sooner or later," Zora replied.

"What will I find out sooner or later?" Sonny asked herself as she pressed her ear against her door.

"Chad probably might of told her," Tawni said. "Do you think she'd be upset?"

"Upset about what?" Sonny whispered to herself.

"I've known Sonny and she wouldn't get upset if you liked him, because she trusts that Chad doesn't like you back," Grady said.

"Wait, are they talking about what happened this morning?" Sonny thought.

"It's just that I wasn't thinking when I said that. I would never want to hurt Sonny on purpose. And I think of him more as a friend, than a crush, even though he's not really my friend," Tawni sighed.

"Well at least I know Tawni cares,...and that Zora and Grady are with her,"

"Cheer up Tawni, everything will be okay," Nico said comfortingly.

I slowly opened my door no one noticed my entrance until I closed my door.

Everyone looked up at me with worried faces. "Um,...hi?"

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" Zora asked walking over to me.

"Um,..what conversation?" Sonny asked as she shrugged.

"The one we were just having,.." Nico walked over to Sonny as well.

"Okay! I heard you guys! But I didn't mean to! I just wanted to get my script for this week's sketch and,..." Sonny rambled.

"It's alright!" Tawni said calmly. Nico, Grady, and Zora slipped out of the room.

"Look Tawni, I'm sorry about what happened. I never wanted to upset you in anyway!" Sonny cried as she sat in her chair.

Tawni kept silent while Sonny kept rambling.

"I was wondering about what you said, about that I stole Chad," Sonny paused waiting for a reply.

"Can we just please forget it Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Just forget I even brought it up Tawni, I'll just leave you alone and live my own life," Sonny mumbled as she grabbed the script and walked out of the room.

Tawni heard the door slam and looked down regretfully. A single tear slid down her cheek.

Tawni quickly wiped it away and applied a fresh new coat of coco moco coco. She glanced at herself in her fully lighted mirror and then dashed behind her changing curtains.

.0.0.

Sonny huffed down the halls with a tight script in her hand. A tear slid down Sonny's cheek as she stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Sonny," Zora greeted softly with a small wave.

"Hi Zora," Sonny managed to smile.

"So how are you feeling?" Zora asked slowly.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Sonny whispered.

Zora shook her head.

"Well, the truth is,..." Sonny began.

Chad's POV

I was walking down the So Random! halls until I heard Sonny's voice from down the corridor.

"Is there anyone else with you?" I heard her whisper to someone. There was so response. It was probably Zora who was with her. She's really grown to a much caring person, a bit less pranky, but still pulls a few once in a while. I mean come on, Zora without a few pranks? The world would have to stop spinning. Sonny would never talk about this sorta stuff with Nico or Grady, especially Tawni at this time.

"Well, the truth is,...I feel crushed because Tawni was my best friend! I feel like she's betrayed me, like I'm worthless. But I know that I'm not, I feel like she wants me to feel this way. But I know that somewhere deep inside her, the real Tawni is inside," Sonny admitted.

Sonny? Worthless? Is that what Blondie-I mean Tawni has made her feel? Oh, that's it! I'm gonna need to have a face to face talk with her. I rushed over to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I knocked roughly on Tawni's door, while still keeping in my emotions.

No one's POV

Tawni opened the door with sad eyes. "What are **you** doing here?"

"**We** need to **talk**," Chad pushed his way in.

"About **what**?" Tawni put her hands on her hips.

"**You hurt Sonny** and made her feel **worthless**. She **tries **to **pretend** like nothing is wrong, but we all know it's because of **you!** You better **apologize **to her and **mean it**. Because if you don't, we're gonna have a problem," Chad sneered.

Tawni felt like she was going to pour out into tears, but she knew crying in front of Chad wouldn't help.

He just wouldn't care because she's hurt everyone around her.

"Just get out of here!" Tawni shoved him out the door.

Sonny's POV

I was walking back to my dressing room to drop off her script and that's when I saw Chad in the hallway.

"Chad!" I called out to him.

"Hey," he walked up to me. "Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"In private?" he asked me with pleading eyes..

"Okay," I said as he grasped my hand and took me to his dressing room.

"Are you feeling better?" Chad asked me, still holding on to my hand.

"Chad, I've told you **a million** times, I'm fine," I said softly.

"Well, look me in the eyes and say it to me," Chad said as he lifted up my chin.

"I-I,..." I mumbled.

"You what?" Chad asked as he kept gazing into my eyes.

"I gotta go," I got up to lave but then Chad grabbed my arm.

"Sonny, you're a terrible liar," Chad chuckled.

"Fine, Tawni's the worst thing that's happening to me right now," I huffed as I sat back down and crossed my arms.

Chad moved over closer to me. "Well,..what's the best thing that's happening to you right now?"

"Getting to be,...on my favorite hit comedy show," I said proudly as Chad's face began to fall.

"Oh." Chad said looking down.

"I'm joking, the best thing that's happening to me right now is being here with the best boyfriend ever," I grinned.

Chad smiled and wrapped his arm around me.

"Thanks, and the best thing that's happening to me is that I'm right here with the most smart, funny, beautiful, girl in my world,"

Sonny smiled. "Aw,..that's so sweet,Chad,"

They both started to lean in closer and closer until their faces were 1 inch apart.

"Sonny Munroe to the So Random! Stage please," a voice over the intercom interrupted. They jumped apart from each other and cleared their throats.

"That's my que," Sonny stood up and Chad followed right behind her.

"Oh, but will I see you at lunch?" Chad asked quickly.

"Sorry, I promised my mom I would eat lunch with her today," Sonny stood in the doorway.

"How about I drop you off at home after work?" Chad offered.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you later," Sonny smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chad smiled and grabbed her my the wrist before she could go.

"Wait," Chad whispered.

"I've gotta go," Sonny replied with a apologetic smile.

"Not before I give you this," Chad gives her a kiss on the cheek and on her forehead.

Sonny blushed and escaped from his grasp. "I really need to go, bye,"

Sonny jogged down through the set doors of Stage 2. Chad watched her slip through the doors and then went to his own rehearsals.

A/N: (IMPORTANT! STORY INFO!) I hope you liked the last part with the _MAJOR _**Channy **Factor! That last part must definitely be a milestone in this story! So in the story, Sonny and Chad haven't kissed yet, so that's why Chad wants to spend every possible moment with her to find the perfect chance to kiss her. (How sweet right?) So Chad and Sonny end up finally having their 1st kiss, but that happens before Tawni and Sonny switch bodies.

So that was your sneak peak for what's coming up in Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart!

(P.S. Here's all the reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter!)

Check-It-Out93

channystemiluver4ever

LOLChanny819

Coraal

HeyIt'sME2610

Tallipop

I Know Love Hurts 2010

DannySamLover20

Thank you to all of the reviewers! I love you guys!

Until Next Week,

~Sonny With A Chance ;)


	6. Day 4: Thursday Part 3

Hey Guys! So, nothing much going on this week, I had a project due though, :P This chapter is dedicated to

channystemiluver4ever  
My Knight In Sterling Armor  
Check-It-Out93  
And all of my friends! So, I guess I should stop talking and you guys should start reading! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.

Chad: What? Then what am I doing in your story?

Me: You're here because I want you to be here!

Chad: But you don't own Sonny With a Chance

Me: You don't have to rub it in!

**Thursday Pt 3**

Previously on TM&SH

_Sonny jogged down through the set doors of Stage 2. Chad watched her slip through the doors and then went to his own rehearsals._

Sonny's POV

I decided to stop my the prop house really quick to grab the visor I needed for the check it out sketch. I halted to a stop when I saw Nico, Grady, and Zora all standing around the couch facing me.

"Uh oh, this can't be good," I thought.

"Hey guys! What's happening?" I asked nervously.

"Sonny, we need to talk," Zora took one step closer to me.

I chuckled nervously. "About what? I'm kinda busy right now, Marshall wants me to set-"

"Marshall can wait," Nico interrupted.

"Okay,.." I said as I walked over to a chair and sunk in it uncomfortably.

"Okay, let's cut the small talk." Zora snapped.

"What she means is,..." Grady started to say.

"We want Sonny back," Nico finished.

I blinked and thought about what he said for a second. "What do you mean? 'Sonny' never left, I'm right here,"

"Nico means that we want your 'sunny' personality back. You're not the same since,...**it** happened," Grady spoke up.

"Guys, I'm fine, Tawni's just freaking out about something I don't want to be involved in anymore. Once the awards come, Tawni's gonna get all that she wanted and everything will go back to normal." I shrugged.

"I don't know Sonny," Nico said.

"Sonny, things won't change unless you patch up things with Tawni. Trust me, Tawni may 'go back to normal' afterwards, but there will always be something missing." Grady said.

"Wow, Grady I never knew your words could be so heartfelt." I looked at them meaningfully.

"We're totally on your side with this, but an apology would help," Zora put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm with Zora on this one, why don't we try to sort this out?" Nico suggested.

"That's a great idea, but guys," I stood up and looked at all of them. "I'm 10 minutes late for rehearsals and I've been keeping Marshall and Tawni waiting,"

"Then go!" They shouted in unison as I ran off as quickly as I could in 2 1/2 inch heels.

"You're late," Tawni commented as she popped her bubble gum.

"Yeah,..I wanted to check in the cafeteria to see if you were there or not," I made up a lame excuse.

"Ah, Sonny, you're here, how about we get started with rehearsals? I hope maybe we can wrap this up in 30 minutes because I'm getting hungry," Marshall mentioned.

"No problem, Marshall," Tawni said as she stood on her mark next to me.

"Check It Out! I got a new bracelet, check it out," I started the scene with Tawni.

"Check It Out! I got the same bracelet!" Tawni exclaimed holding up her wrist with the bracelet.

"Check that out! We have the same bracelet!" I gushed in my best 'check it out' voice.

"Check it out dance?" Tawni asked.

"Check it out dance" I smiled and then we did the little dance. 10 minutes later, the rehearsals was finished. We would of been done sooner, but Marshall wanted to edit the script.

I left for my dressing room to change out of my Check It Out costume. I finished changing into my regular clothes. I stepped out of the curtains and opened my door on my way to lunch with my mom.

"Hey," Chad was leaning on the doorframe of my dressing room door.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" I asked.

"Our producer wanted us to rehearse the scene where Chloe and Penelope get into an argument over me, again," Chad rolled his eyes. "Apparently, I had to be there for 'approval',"

"Well, in case you forgot, I have lunch with my mom today, she's always busy working at home that I only see her when I eat dinner," I reminded.

"Yes, I remember, that's the reason why I can't be with you during lunch," Chad pouted. I closed my dressing room door and we walked down the halls together.

"Chad, it's not like you're going to spend **every** single second with me everyday," I teased.

"Not yet, anyways," Chad chuckled.

I smiled and gave him a side hug with one arm. "I wish I could spend my lunch with you too, but it's a mother daughter thing," "Plus, we spend time together **all **the time,"

"No we don't!" Chad defended. "Okay,..maybe we _do_. But you'll make up for our next date on Saturday," Chad winked at me.

"We'll see about that, Cooper," I smirked and escaped from his grasp. I gave him a small wave and rushed off to the parking lot.

I hopped into my car and drove to my apartment to pick up my mom, which was where we would meet up before we left for lunch. I saw my mom waiting by the front door of the building. I pulled up to the curb and waved.

"Hi honey, I'm so glad we're going to eat lunch together today, I got held up at work," My mom greeted as she opened the passenger door.

"Hi mom, me too. I decided I wanted to go somewhere special today, is that okay with you?" I asked.

"If it's fine with you, it's fine with me," She said and I started driving.

"So where are we going?" My mom asked.

"Oh, you'll see in a minute," I said as the light turned green and I made a left turn and pulled into a parking lot.

"Olive Garden? Isn't that place expensive?" My mom asked.

"Don't worry about it, today, I'm going to give you a treat. And, I have a discount here, with a coupon," I said sheepishly at the end.

So we talked about work and how everyone is doing. Mostly, my mom is always busy. She would either take her food with her into her office at home, or she would be finished with it before I was home, or before I did. She did that so she could help support us, since we moved here to Hollywood a year ago, she was doing just that, even though I was the one doing most of the making. But my mom always told me to keep my money for more important things, and she would rarely let me spend anything on her.

No One's POV

"Well, I had a great time with you mom," Sonny smiled.

"Me too, sweetie, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble all for me. And, I insisted that I pay for the meal, but you paid for it before I even opened my purse!" Connie exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Sonny sighed, telling her that for the 100th time. "It's 1:30, I have to go back to work, my lunch break is almost over,"

"Alright then, I should probably head back home to my office, I still have paper work to hand in," Her mom smiled.

"I guess I'll see you at home?" Sonny asked.

"Probably, if I'm not there, I'll leave you a message or a note," Connie as she gave Sonny a quick hug and then left.

Sonny opened the car door and fished out her keys. She pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. 10 minutes later, she arrived at Condor Studios and walked into her dressing room.

"Hey,..Tawni," Sonny said without a care in the world.

"Hi." Tawni replied after glancing at Sonny through the mirror.

"Don't mind me, I just came by to get my jacket," Sonny went over to her closet and got her jacket.

"Bye," Tawni said as Sonny was on her way out of the door.

"Bye," Sonny replied, a little surprised at Tawni's remark.

A/N: So,...what did you think? The next chapter will be FRIDAY! So there will be lots of drama there! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I didn't really know what to write. I didn't want Tawni to go all **explosive** in this chapter, because then , I will be saving you a surprise during Friday. But, I will need **1 **thing from you guys. Do you want the story to just be Friday Pt1, Pt2, or to go on to the other days of the week? You're reviews and opinions matter!

~**S**_o_NnY _W_iT**H **_A __**C**__h_a**n****c**_**e**_ ;P


	7. Day 5: Friday Part 1

Hello! Sorry for not posting sooner. I wanted to post on Friday, but I was busy. So, I had more time today in order to finish writing and posting my updates for That's So Sonny and TM&SH. So enjoy!

**Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 5 Part 1**

Sonny's POV

I sighed and walked through the front doors of Condor Studios. Today was _finally_ Friday! Freedom from work, school, and all of this mess. I can finally _spend time _with Chad! Well, I see him _everyday_ and we act like we never see each other. But I can't help it!  
I can't wait for our date tomorrow! I'm _so_ excited I might even forget about the whole Tween Choice Awards. Ah,..._Chad. I daydreamed _about Chad as I arrived to my dressing room. I put down my box of stuff that I was carrying with me and took off my jacket. I ran my brush swiftly through my long thick black hair and put it away. Then I shut the door behind me. I entered the prop house. Nico, Grady, and Zora were just hanging out. Nico was surfing the web about the latest gossip on 'Sharona Knows'. Grady was looking for treasure with his new metal dector app on his iPhone. Zora was grabbing a can of soda from the mini fridge.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Nothing much," Zora said as she popped open the soda.

"You seem happy this morning," Nico chuckled.

"I am! Today's Friday! Finally it's the end of the week! It's felt like forever you know?" (A/N: Do **you** feel the week in the story felt long?) I said as I sat in a bar stool next to Zora.

"Well, Grady and I are going to ComedyCon on Saturday," Nico said as he glanced up at the screen.

"Yeah, all the most funniest people will be there! And, next door is ComicCon! Which means we can run in and get a autograph and a picture with Water Guy!  
Aqua Man's gonna be there though." Grady mumbled the last part dreadfully.

"That's great! How about you Zora? Any plans for the weekend?" I asked her as I went over to the mini fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"Nah, nothing much. But I am getting my official license for sleuth school on Saturday!" Zora chirped.

"Didn't you give up on that?" I asked her curiously as I opened my bottle of water.

"Oh yeah, that was a while ago. But I thought it over and said to myself that it never hurts to try again!" Zora pipped in.

"Well I'm really proud that you're doing something which you never gave up on," I gave her a side hug.

"Thanks Sonny!" Zora beamed.

"So what are you doing this weekend, Sonny?" Nico and Grady asked.

"If you must know, I'm going on a date with Chad tomorrow," I smiled as I heard Nico and Grady let out a groan.

"Hey! I just got a great idea!" Zora shot up from her chair right away. I glanced at her half full can of soda.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're all free on Sunday! How about Sonny, Chad, Nico, Grady, Tawni, and I all go out to eat?" Zora suggested.

"Tawni?" Grady said with a pinch of distain in his tone.

"Come on, we don't want her to feel left out right?" Zora asked.

"I don't know,..." Nico complained.

"I think it's good we should invite Tawni. We don't want to make anyone feel left out,...even when it's Tawni." I reasoned with them.

"I guess so,.." Grady said.

"Fine, she can come," Nico reluctantly gave in.

**No One's POV**

"Sonny Munroe please report to Mackenzie Falls Stage 2," Chad's voice boomed over the intercom.

Sonny grinned. "I guess I better go, I don't want to keep anyone waiting,"

Sonny skipping down the halls to Stage 2. She got to the front doors of Stage 2.

"Hey Reggie!" Sonny greeted.

"Hello Ms. Munroe," Reggie said as he opened the door for her and she walked right in. Sonny had become good friends with the security guard since she always talked to him when she passed by. Even more so when she started dating Chad, she would see him often from a day to day basis.

"I wonder what Chad wants," Sonny thought curiously as she made her way around the set searching for any clues of where Chad was. Sonny kept walking until she was right in front of the snack table. She was about to take a cookie until someone covered their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" They asked in a deep voice.

"Hmm,...easy. It's the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny took his hands into hers and turned around.

"Yup, the ** one and only** _Chad Dylan Cooper,_" Chad smirked.

Sonny rolled her eyes and took a bite out of the cookie. "Mmm, chocolate chip,"

"Hm,...can _I_ get a bite?" Chad smirked as he looked at Sonny.

"Get _your own_ cookie Cooper," Sonny teased.

"Fine, you asked for it," Chad rolled his eyes playfully.

Sonny took another bite out of her cookie. "Ooh, I'm **so** _scared!"_

"Alright, you asked for it," Chad said as he pretended to lean down and kiss her.

Sonny jumped away aout a foot from him. "Ew. I-I mean like who know _what_ you could of ate or something, and that is _so_ immature Chad,"

Chad smirked. "I knew you would say something like that,"

"I'm gonna get you back for this Chad," Sonny warned.

"Oh, really Chad, **really**?" Sonny challenged him.

"Bring it on, Son-nay" Chad narrowed his eyes.

Sonny's face got dangerously close to his face and Chad closed his eyes and began to lean in. Sonny stepped a foot away to the right. Chad kept leaning in until he fell over flat on his face.

Sonny giggled and then started laughing out loud, clutching her stomach.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Chad asked rubbing his face.

"Because. I said that I would get you back for this so you fell for my trap," Sonny shrugged.

"B-but, you t-tricked me!" Chad shot back with hurt in his tone.

Sonny's face softened. "Chad, I never meant to-"

Chad's body stiffened. "Forget it, Sonny,"

"Chad, please,..don't do this to me," Sonny said urgency in her tone.

"More like the other way around, it's what **you** did to **me**," Chad said blankly. He turned around and walked swiftly to his dressing room. Sonny followed him and shut his door closed.

"Listen, Chad, I didn't mean to hurt you back there, both physically and emotionally. But something inside me,...just do that. I just wanted to do something that would make me feel better, I'm sorry," Sonny apologized with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

Chad ran his hand through his hair. "Sonny, I-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper report to hair and wardrobe **immediately**," The voice over the intercom demanded.

"I've got to go," Chad said as he rushed out the other dressing room door.

**Chad's POV**

"I've got to go," I said as I quickly rushed out the opposite door of my dressing room. I really needed to clear my head about what Sonny said.

_(Flashback) (Flashbacks are in italics)_

_"Listen, Chad, I didn't mean to hurt you back there, both physically and emotionally. But something inside me,...just do that." Sonny said apologetically._

Something inside her? That was just a mean trick, and I fell for it, **hard.** And guess what? I fell on the floor **hard.** And she just goes on laughing at me? I'm supposed to be her boyfriend,...

_"I just wanted to do something that would make me feel better, I'm sorry," Sonny apologized with hopeful eyes and a small smile._

_(End of Flashback)_

I mean how could she do that to me? I thought me making her laugh and smile made her feel better. What could be making her feel worse? She hasn't said anything about Tawni as much. But I feel shattered because she actually was _laughing_ at **me**. And it **hurt** my **feelings**.

**A/N:** OOH! DRAMA! What will happen between Sonny and Chad's relationship? And what about Tawni? How do you feel about what Sonny did to Chad? Will Chawni unite? Find out soon as you read more **TM&SH**.

**R**_E_VI_**E**__**W**_

TTFN,

~**S**o_**n**__N_**y **_W_**i**_**T**_**h **_A __**C**__hA_**n**_**C**__**e**_


	8. Day 5: Friday Part 2

Hey! I am sorry that I posted late! I will post another episode for this week as well. I never get the chance to publish the chapters/episodes. (Even though it's a click of a button away) So I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart.

(P.S. Episode Alert! MAJOR CHANNY EPISODE!) ;P

Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart Chapter 5 Part 2

Chad's Dressing Room

**Chad's POV**

I know that I'm freaking out about this, but I still can't believe she would hurt me! Especially my precious face almost got ruined!

_Almost! You fell flat on your face!_

Ha ha don't you just laugh it up? I rolled my eyes.

_Well,..if you insist. HA HA HA!_

Well you didn't have to rub it in.

_Sorry, but you fell __**hard**__ for this girl!_

Don't make me do something to you. I warned my conscience.

_Okay! I'll stop! I just couldn't help myself._

I think you'll start to change your mind about that.

_Are you going to just sit here and talk to yourself?_

No, I'm going to apologize to Sonny.

_Yeah, that would be the smart thing to do._

I **did** kinda lash out at her for laughing at me.

_Then __**GO!**__ Stop talking to your conscience!_

I'm going! I mentally shouted at myself as I walked over to Sonny's dressing room. I should probably talk to her before I have to head back to rehearsals. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Sonny shout from the other side of the door. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I braced myself for the jumble of words I was about to say.

**Sonny's POV**

Hmm, which sketch should I practice 1st this week? Sicky Vicky or Check It Out Girls? I shrugged and sat down on the couch.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted from inside my dressing room. Chad came in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi." I gave him a small smile.

"Hey," Chad replied with a smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as he sat down in a chair next to me.

"What gave you the impression I was going to talk to you about something?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, usually when you come we talk about something?" I shrugged.

"Oh, right, yeah, I totally forgot." Chad said awkwardly.

"So,..."

"So,..."

"What did you want to talk about again?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for lashing out at you earlier," Chad said as he looked down then glanced at me.

"And I wanted to apologize for making you fall on your face," I said as a tint of pink rose to my cheeks.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't of said that earlier," Chad smiled.

"But you weren't the one that got hurt," I said as I stood up facing him.

"Still, it doesn't hurt because you were the one who made me fall," Chad teased and face me.

"That is so corny," I rolled my eyes at him.

"So are we good?" Chad asked with gleaming eyes.

"Yeah,..we're _so good_," We laughed.

Chad extended his arms out and I gladly accepted them. We broke apart and sat on my couch. I put my head on his chest. I felt his steady heartbeat. I smiled and looked up at Chad who had one arm around me and the other playing around with his phone. I lightly smacked his free arm. He scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at me. He stood up and I stood up too. I looked up into his eyes and grinned. I took one step closer to him and I felt his breath on my skin. I hesitated for a second then kissed him. A few seconds later, we broke away from our kiss, grinning.

"Wow" Chad grinned.

"Yeah,..wow," I sighed and smiled.

**Chad's POV**

I extended my arms out to Sonny. She smiled into my embrace. I felt her break away and then we sat down on the couch. I felt her head on my chest and I grinned. I placed one arm around her as she looked up and smiled at me. I was pretending to play with my phone with my free hand. She smacked the arm which was around her. I stuck out my tongue and scrunched up my nose. She thinks I'm cute when I do that. I stood up next to her and she took a step closer to me. She looked at me and hesitated without saying a word. I saw her tip toes and kiss me. I was wonder struck (A/N: You Taylor fans should know this lyric from 'Enchanted' ;))  
and then kissed her back softly. We broke away after a few seconds later.

"Wow,..." I smiled.

"Yeah,...wow," She grinned.

A/N: So I hope you Channy Fans liked what you saw here! ;) I decided before things get all crazy, CHANNY should spark up a bit. :P Well, what did you guys think of Sunday's episode of "Sonny With A Grant"? It's currently one of my favorites. :D I loved all the parts with Sonny & Chad! :) For those who _didn't_ see it, I don't want to give away any _spoilers_. I will _**try**_ as best as I can to post on time this week! Also, **please spread the word that SWAC might be losing viewers b/c of episodes being watched in advance on YouTube. **

T**h**_a_nk **Y**_o__u!_

Sonny With A Chance :)


	9. Day 5: Friday Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Apple.

**Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 5 Pt 3**

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad left, I started thinking._ Our relationship has always been challenging. And, I have to put up with his baggage._ (**A/N**: The 1st one to tell me what episode this is from gets the next chapter dedicated to them)_ But, Chad and I have been through a lot together; we always will. I should relax with the whole 'relationship mode'. I'm sure Chad feels the same way._

**Chad's POV**

After I left Sonny's dressing room, I went straight to mines. I sat down on my couch and started thinking.

_I can't believe that falling flat on my face led me to kiss Sonny! I mean, she's everything to me, and she always is. And I really want to stay serious with our relationship. I asked her if she wanted to hang out on Sunday and she said she was going out to eat with her friends. I hope Sonny feels the same way I do about our relationship._

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to rehearsals," The intercom boomed.

_Well, I better get going._ I got up and walked onto set for rehearsals.

**After Rehearsals**

_Hm,...I could go for a snack, it's almost 12 o'clock anyway. I'll just head down to the cafeteria. _I walked down the halls on my way to the cafeteria. On my way there, I saw Tawni walking from the other side of the hall.

"Oh, hey Chad. I didn't hear you coming," Tawni looked up from her sparkly pink iPhone.

"Hey Tawni, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Nothing," Tawni shrugged. "I was just checking the nominations on my phone. I heard Selena Gomez is getting the best album of the year." Tawni said with a weak smile.

"Oh, that's great. I should call her and send her a congrats." I said as I made a mental note in my mind. _Note to self: Send congrats note to Gomez_.

"Well, that's nice." Tawni said quickly. "Can you do me a big favor?"

I blinked for a moment and then replied. "Yeah, um,...uh, what is it?"

"Can you please tell Sonny that I never meant everything I said about her? I really didn't mean to do anything harsh. And it's not so fun when all of your friends hate you," Tawni said as she briefly looked up from the floor.

"Sure, I'll tell her. And, I'm sure that will turn around sooner than you think," I offered a smile and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

"Thanks, Chad," Tawni smiled briefly and then rushed off in the other direction.

I exhaled and nodded to myself and walked to the cafeteria.

**Tawni's POV**

I walked away in the other direction back to my dressing room. What I wasn't expecting was Sonny in our dressing room. She looks surprised to see me.

"Hi,..Tawni," She greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Sonny," I said with a weak grin.

"I should better head to the cafeteria," Sonny motioned out the door.

"Wait! Uh, before you go, I saw Chad in the halls. I left him a message for you," I said quickly.

"Really?" Sonny's face lit a little.

"Yeah,..I think he would explain it to you a bit better," I said with a smile and then walked out the door to the cafeteria.

**Sonny's POV**

_Tawni left a message for me? I better find Chad to find out what she said. Wait,...I wanted to relax from the whole 'relationship mode'. I just want some 'Sonny' time to myself. _  
I ran out to the hallway to see Tawni about to turn the corner.

"Tawni! Wait!" I shouted down the hall.

Tawni turned around and looked back at me from down the hall. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell me yourself?" I asked.

Tawni held up her hands. "I think it'd be best if you went to him yourself,"

I sighed. "Okay, thanks Tawni,"

Tawni softly smiled and waved as she walked to the cafeteria.

_Huh,..maybe Tawni's had a change of heart._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So,...what did you guys think? Part 4 is when the **freaky** comes out in the **Friday** so **PLEASE** R.**e**.V._I_._**e**_._**w**_!

(P.S. Pretty Please With A Cherry On Top?:'])


	10. Day 6: Saturday Part 1

Hey guys! How is everyone enjoying their vacation? :D I hope everyone has a good Winter break! I will be working hard and happily with my stories and you will be hearing from me a bit more! (Hopefully!)  
This chapter is dedicated to DannySamLover20 for correctly answering the question 1st! Also, she reviewed 1st!

Shout outs for reviewers are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 5 Part 4

_Previously on TM&SH _

_Huh,..maybe Tawni's had a change of heart._

**Sonny's POV**

I found Chad and rushed up to him.

"What did Tawni say?" I asked quickly.

"Tawni said that she meant everything I said about her. She didn't meant to be harsh to you. She also mentioned that it's not fun when all of her friends hate her. Hey, she said her ego got in the way too," Chad shrugged.

"Wow,...Tawni really said all of that?" I smiled. "And Chad, I know she didn't say that last part,"

Chad mumbled. "Fine, _she didn't _say that last part,"

"Thanks Chad," I smiled and gave him a hug as I sent a voice mail and text message to Tawni because she didn't pick up.

_I'll catch her on Sunday night._

**The Next Day**

I was getting ready for my date with Chad in my apartment. It was already 6:55 and Chad would come to pick me up any minute now. I finished putting on my earrings and observed myself carefully in the mirror. (A/N: Outfit link is on my profile) 

_Perfect_ I smiled and grabbed my purse which was sitting on my bed. I heard a knock on the door and I quickly went to answer it.

"Hi!" I smiled. Chad was wearing a dress shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted with a smile.

**Chad's POV**

Wow, Sonny looked amazing. She was wearing a white dress with a pink sweater over it. I smiled nervously. I was really excited about our date tonight.

Especially since Sonny and I had our first kiss yesterday. Tonight was going to be special.

"Wow,...you look,...amazing," I managed to speak.

Sonny grinned as she looked up at me with her glowing eyes. "Thanks,...that's really sweet of you,"

We stood there nervously for a few seconds.

"So are you ready to go?" Sonny asked, breaking the silence. Stupid, stupid Chad! _I was supposed to say that!_ _What kind of man am I? _(A/N: Remember that? ;P)

**Sonny's POV**

Wow, Chad looked so handsome! I got really nervous when he smiled at me. All I could really do was smile.

"So are you ready to go?" I asked.

Chad stood there silently for a moment then smiled.

"Definitely, m'lady," He winked. I blushed at his remark and said a quick goodbye to my mom.

When we got outside, Chad opened the car door for me. _Aww, how sweet!_ I thought. He got in on the other side and pulled away from the curb.

"So,..where are we going tonight?" I asked curiously.

**Chad's POV**

When we were walking outside, I opened the passenger side door for her. Of course, I have to be like a gentlemen. I got in on the other side and started to pull away from the curb.

"So,...where are we going tonight?" Sonny asked me with anxiously.

I chuckled and caressed her left hand with my right. While my left hand was still firmly on the steering wheel.

"That's for me to know and you to find out m'lady," I playfully smirked at her. "But, don't worry, we're low profile today,"

Sonny sighed. "Well, I'm glad. Even if we were low profile or not,...being with you is what counts,"

"We're here!" I said as I pulled my car into the large gates.

"Why are we at your house?" Sonny asked curiously.

"I thought it would be cool if we would just hang out, be more comfortable on our date. You know, instead of all of the cameras flashing," I smiled at Sonny as I pulled through the large gates and into my garage.

I parked the car and helped Sonny out of the car. We walked up the stairs which lead to the front part of my house. (A/N: where the front door is) I hung up my jacket and took Sonny's as well.

"I guess you're at home now," I teased.

**Sonny's POV**

"I guess you're at home now," Chad teased as he led me to the living room. (A/N: Imagine Chad's house kind of like Christopher Wilde's house in Starstruck)

"You're house is so big," I whispered.

Chad smiled and told me to sit next to him on the sofa. "Thanks, I bought a house a few years ago because my family and friends would just stay over whenever they visited."

"Oh, do your relatives visit often?" I asked.

"Not really, my Aunts & Uncles visit about 4 times a year with my grandparents. My mom and dad always come and go. They don't stay for very long though," Chad said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Really? How come?" I asked softly.

"My mom and dad are always traveling around the world. They have business meetings all over. My mom and dad have always raised me right, and they've been around most of my life. But since I'm 17, I can take care of myself now," Chad said.

"But isn't it kinda weird not having your parents around to talk to? Since you're a teenager, I guess they think you can do well on your own," I replied.

"Yeah, they've always wanted the best for me. That's how I became so successful on Mackenzie Falls. My dad is a part of a lot of businesses. My mom is always going to fashion shows and traveling countries either with her agent or my dad. She's a major fashion designer," Chad explained.

"Wow, I don't think I could ever understand how your life could of been. If I didn't have my mom around most of the time, I don't know what I would do. Of course, I have my friends, and the best boyfriend that I could of ever imagined. But you know what I mean right?" I asked as I looked at up Chad.

He wrapped his arm around me. "I understand SonShine, come on, let's go get some popcorn,"

I smiled and followed Chad to the kitchen. He grabbed a package of microwave popcorn and threw it to me from behind his back.

I caught the bag and laughed. "Trying to be slick?" I turned around to put the popcorn into the microwave. As the microwave sparked to life, I felt Chad's breath on my neck. I turned around and smiled, leaning on the marble counter. I hoisted myself up on the counter top, causing me to sit on it with Chad standing in front of me.

**Chad's POV**

I decided to sneak up on Sonny from behind as she was putting the popcorn into the microwave. I knew that she sensed me right behind her. She faced me and smiled she was shyly leaning on the counter. She lifted herself up in sitting position on top of the counter top.

"So,..what do you want to do,..m'lady?" I asked coyly and I saw her blush. I know I have that effect on her when I call her 'm'lady'.

"Well,...I was thinking that we,..." Sonny trailed off.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this **super long** chapter of TM&SH! When I said the 'freaky' was gonna be in the next chapter, I meant in Part 5 (or 6) But, I promise that I won't hold off the suspense for too long. I'm just giving you Channy for a reason. Which, you're gonna find out,...**in the future! **So enjoy this chapter! [While it lasts!]

~Sonny With A Chance

**P.S. Isn't it bad to leave the review button all lonely on a day like this? :D**

**Reviewers! **

WizardsANDSonnyLUV

DannySamLover20

MiiMyselfandTime

iluvchanny13

Check-It-Out93

channystemiluver4ever

HeyIt'sME2610

Sorry if I left out anyone!


	11. Day 6 & 7: Saturday Part 2

**Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart Chapter 6 Part 2**

HEY GUYS! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!

1. I updated! (It feels like forever to me)

2. It's getting freaky in this story! YAY! :P So,..go ahead! Read on! But 1st, read my not-so-disclaimer. Oh! And make sure to read the Author's Note at the end! It's important! (Well,..maybe to some of you)

**Me: Chad! I can't believe that even though Sonny broke up with you, you want me to say the disclaimer!**  
**Chad: It's simple! Just say the 8 words!**  
**Me: _Which_ 8 words?**  
**Chad: You know what I'm talking about! And you will say it or I'm keeping you here!**  
**Me: No I won't!**  
**Chad: Yes I will!**  
**Me: No I won't!**  
**Chad: Yes I will!**  
**Me: Yes I will!**  
**Chad: No I won't! Dang it! You tricked me!**  
**Me: *Ignoring what Chad said* Well, I don't have to say it so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer-(By Chad Dylan Cooper) Sonny With A Chance-I mean I,..do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Previously on TM&SH**

**_Chad's POV_**

_"So,..what do you want to do,..m'lady?" I asked coyly and I saw her blush. I know I have that effect on her when I call her 'm'lady'. _

_"Well,...I was thinking that we,..." Sonny trailed off._

**Sonny's POV**

...could watch a movie?" I asked.

Chad smiled. "Anything for you, m'lady,"

I blushed madly and brushed a strand of hair out of my face as I saw Chad looking at me. The popcorn was ready so I took it out of the microwave.

Chad just stood there leaning on the counter a few feet away. I opened a nearby cabinet to find a bowl to put the popcorn in.

A minute later, Chad asked, "What are you looking for?"

I turned around to look at him. "A bowl,..to put the popcorn in,"

"Oh!" Chad said as he got off the counter and reached into the highest cabinet. "Here ya go,"

"Thanks," I mumbled and started pouring the popcorn into the bowl. After that, we sat down in the living room and watched a movie.

**40 Minutes Later**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny fell asleep 10 minutes ago. I should take her home soon. I glanced at the clock on the wall, _10:30._

_Yikes! _It's getting really late, but I don't want to wake up Sonny. I picked Sonny up gently, Bridal-style and grabbed her things. I walked to my car and put her in the passenger seat.

I got in the car and started driving. When we got to her apartment, I picked her up and brought her all the way upstairs.

"Oh hi Chad! Sorry for the trouble of carrying Sonny the whole way over." Ms. Munroe said.

"It's no trouble Ms. Munroe, just glad that I got her home safely," I replied, a little bit nervous.

"Well, I'll tell her to call you in the morning. Good night, Chad," Ms. Munroe said with a smile.

"Alright, thanks. You too," Chad said as he left downstairs to his car and drove home.

**The Next Evening (Sunday Night)**

**Sonny's POV**

"Okay guys! I'll see you there at the restaurant!" I was talking on the phone with Nico, Grady, & Zora.

I was excited but nervous about what would happen. The whole reason why we came here was because Grady has chinese coupons! Wait,..aren't I usually the one with coupons? Oh well.

I was wearing a green and white stripped sweater with a little bit of ruffles with jeans. (A/N: The outfit Sonny was wearing in 'Random Acts of Disrespect')  
I put on very light make up and went down to the restaurant. I saw Nico, Grady & Zora at the entrance.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I walked up to them.

"Hi Sonny!" Nico replied. **(A/N: Outfit link of my profile)**

"What's up Sonny?" Grady asked.

"Hey Sonny," Zora said.

We were already there so we went inside. About 20 minutes later, Tawni showed up. **(A/N: Link of Tawni's outfit on my page)**

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I got caught in rush hour traffic!" Tawni sighed as she sat down in an empty chair between Nico and Grady.

"So,..." Zora began.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Did you like it?**  
**I am sorry that I didn't update last week! I've been swarmed with tests this whole week! Speaking of updates, I have put my other series, _That's So Sonny_ on hiatus for a few weeks. Maybe I can start writing more epsisodes for it after school starts to calm down again.**  
**I hope that I can write and post another chapter by next week!**  
**Until then my friends,**

**~Sonny With A Chance**


	12. Day 6 & 7: Saturday Part 3

**Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart Chapter 6 Part 3**

_Previously on Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart  
_

_"What's up Sonny?" Grady asked._

_"Hey Sonny," Zora said._

_We were already there so we went inside. About 20 minutes later, Tawni showed up. __**(A/N: Link of Tawni's outfit on my page)**_

_"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I got caught in rush hour traffic!" Tawni sighed as she sat down in an empty chair between Nico and Grady._

_"So,..." Zora began._

**Sonny's POV**

"We should probably sit down at our table,"

"Right,..." Nico and Grady responded.

Just then, the mid-aged hostess walked up to us. "Hello! My name is Pei Pei, Welcome to House of Chiang! How may I help you?" The hostess greeted. **(A/N: In the Freaky Friday movie, that was the name of the hostess and of the restaurant!)**

I smiled in return."Hello, we've made a reservation for a table of 5 under Munroe, Lancaster, Hart, Mitchel, and Harris."

"Ah, here it is." She replied looking into a reservation book. "Please follow me to your table,"

She led us to our table. I said a quick thank you and everyone sat down.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Grady said as he looked around the restaurant.

"I know! It's so cool!" Nico high fived Grady.

"It's very oriental," I smiled.

"And I love that oriental dress the hostess is wearing," Tawni commented.

"So,..." Nico said awkwardly stopping the short silence.

"How about we take a look at what's on the menu?" Zora suggested as she took a menu from the center of the table. Everyone else took a menu and began reading it.

"We could order plates of food and then share it," I suggested.

"Great idea Sonny!" Nico replied.

Tawni, Grady, and Zora nodded. 10 minutes later, everyone ordered food and the hostess left to place the order with the chef.

"So, Tawni, how are you?" Zora asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking Zora,.." Tawni replied.

I took a sip of water from my glass cup.

**No One's POV**

15 minutes later, the hostess arrived with their food and placed the food in the center of the table with a rotating table in the middle. **(A/N: You know when there's a table that's big and they use a glass rotating table to get the food around to everyone?) **

Once all of the food was placed on the table, the hostess said, "Enjoy your meal!" And then left to the other guests.

Sonny stood up to speak before anyone began taking food. "I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that we all, as the cast of So Random and as really good friends came together tonight to eat."

Everyone smiled and Sonny sat down. Then, everyone started taking food and putting it onto their plates.

40 minutes later, Pei Pei, the hostess, come back to check on them. "So how is everyone enjoying their meal?"

"It's great!" Tawni replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Amazing," Grady said, swallowing his food.

"Delicious!" Sonny chirped.

"Wonderful!" Zora added.

"And tasty!" Nico said and everyone laughed.

"Well I am glad that is so! Enjoy the rest of your meal!" Pei Pei said and left to the other customers.

"I think that I'm full," Sonny said and sighed.

"Me too,.." Zora said, getting up to stretch and then sitting back down again.

"That was really good food though," Tawni said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Well, I don't know what's up with you guys but I'm still kinda hungry," Grady said, patting his stomach.

"I'm with Grady, I'm not all that full yet," Nico agreed. "Plus, we do have coupons,"

Sonny smiled as a idea popped into her head. "Then you guys can finish the rest of that plate right?" Sonny pointed to the medium sized plate of already half eaten pecking duck. **(A/N: That was also mentioned in the movie as well! ;))**

Grady and Nico gulped. "Um,..sure Sonny! Hey **Nico** _why don't you help me_ finish the rest of the plate? You know, since you _'aren't that full yet'_." Grady said through clenched teeth.

"Well,..I think you can handle it, G," Nico laughed, slightly nervous.

"I don't wanna seem _selfish_ so why not help me?" Grady asked smiling inside.

Nico mumbled since he was sitting right next to him. "I know what you're trying to do,"

"And what am I trying to do?" Grady whispered.

"You're trying to make me look like a wimp if I don't help you eat it!" Nico hissed through clenched teeth.

"Am I Nico? _**Am I really?**_" Grady asked in a low tone.

"Hey, guys, I don't think that Grady here wants to finish the rest of the pecking duck," Nico announced snugly.

"But Grady! If we don't finish our meal, we won't get 10% off of our bill! 10% plus the coupon saves us a lot of money!" Zora exclaimed.

"I would listen to her if I were you," Tawni hinted.

"Yeah,..if you guys aren't willing to eat it, Zora over here will have to **make you eat it**," Sonny replied.

Nico and Grady turned stiff. Nico laughed uneasily.

"Ha,..I don't think that will be necessary," Nico squeaked.

Zora smiled evilly. "Good, because I really wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable,"

Nico and Grady looked at each other and then at the plate. They began eating the duck slowly.

**25 Minutes Later**

There was one more piece of duck left in the plate and both Nico and Grady looked stuffed.

"Come on guys! _Only one more_ little piece left!" Sonny encouraged.

"Ohh,.." Nico groaned. "Easy for you to say." Grady looked queasy.

Zora threw her hands up in the air. "For God's Sake! This is taking forever!" She grabbed the last piece from the plate and ate it.

Grady just looked at her with a horrified face. "Why couldn't you do that 20 pieces ago?"

Zora smiled. "Ah, because. It's more fun that way!"

Tawni laughed and stood up. "If you excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom,"

"I'll might as well go too!" Sonny said as she brushed herself off and walked with Tawni to the bathroom.

On their way to the bathroom (Which was all the way on the other side of the restaurant) Sonny and Tawni had a little chat.

"Tonight was really fun right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah,..fun!" Tawni said halfheartedly.

"Did you have fun?" Sonny asked as she opened the bathroom door for Tawni.

"Yeah,...I did," Tawni flashed a quick smile.

**A Few Minutes Later while they are washing up.**

"So um,...how was your weekend?" Tawni asked.

"It was good,.." Sonny said, drying her hands. "What about you?"

Tawni dried her hands under the hand dryer. "It was good. I got to do some shopping,"

"Oh, cool." Sonny nodded.

"Yup,..." Tawni nodded.

"I'm so glad that we're friends again," Sonny smiled.

**Tawni's POV**

"Yup,..." I nodded dreadfully.

"I'm so glad that we're friends again," Sonny smiled at me. We walked out of the bathroom.

_**What? **__When did I say that we were friends again? Maybe I implied it. I just can't take it anymore!_

"How can you deal with it?" I practically shouted at her.

_Oops. Uh oh,..this isn't gonna turn out well. _

Sonny looked at me with a puzzled face. "What do you mean?"

_**THINK TAWNI! THINK! THINK LIKE YOU'VE NEVER THINKED BEFORE! (A/N: Ha ha ha. XP)**_

"Um,...you're always acting way too nice all of the time!" I said.

_I mentally slapped myself. __**I wasn't supposed to say that!**_

"Okay,..uh, are you alright Tawni?" Sonny asked.

_Oh no she didn't! She's acting like I'm crazy! Well FYI Sonny, I'm not crazy!_

"I'm not crazy Sonny, if that's what you're saying," I shot back at her. She looked surprised at first.

_YEAH! TAKE THAT!_ TEAM TAWNI!

"Tawni,...I never said that. Or implied that." Sonny said, looking as if I offended her.

"I'm just sick and tired of you Sonny! You're always happy and acting like you don't have a care in the world! **You're Little Miss Perfect**! You've got a perfect job, friends, boyfriend. You always will be! Is that what you want from me?" I hissed.

_Go Tawni! Go Tawni! Go Tawni! Go Tawni! Get your game on! WHOOO! _**(A/N: Ha ha. XD Sorry, that was totally random. On with the story,...)**

Sonny just stood there with her mouth wide open.  
"Tawni, I thought we got over this whole part, and you seriously need a reality check if you think my life is perfect! Do you know how hard I had to work to be on So Random?"

_Well you stand __**corrected**__._

"Well I guess you stand corrected," I placed my hands on my hips. "And, all you ever did was post a funny video online! Then **BAM!** You get called to be on So Random! And. You. Think. That. You're. So. Much. Better. Than. Me."

_Oh my Tawni. What am I getting myself into? Man, I really need a Tawni personality check. Wait, isn't that what Sonny just said?_

Sonny looked at me. "And I really thought that you were the same person that sincerely apologized to me a few days ago. You know what? I'm done! You've won. Whatever it is, I hope you've got it.  
Tawni, you would have no idea what it would be like to live even **a day** in my life! All you think about is how much better you are than me! And I might as well think that I'm better than you because of all of the bad ways you treat me!"

Just then, when I was right about to shout at Sonny, out of **no where** an old lady showed up holding a tray of 2 fortune cookies. "Cookie?"

Sonny looked at the old woman then glared at me.  
"Thank you, but we're kind of in the middle of something,"

Then, the old lady started to say mumble jumble in Chinese.

**Sonny's POV**

When I told the nice woman that we were in the middle of something, she started to speak mumbled Chinese. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Tawni was getting really annoyed at this lady.

"OKAY! Okay! We'll take a cookie!" She exclaimed and took a cookie from the tray. The woman left with the tray and smiled. _That was really weird.  
_I took the other cookie. We both broke the cookie and was about to read the fortune.

**A/N: Drama! XD I hope you guys liked this very extra long chapter of Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart! :) Can't wait for more? Are you excited to find out what happens next? Then click the nice Review button below and it will make your dreams come true! XP  
But seriously, REVIEW! And if you won't believe me, listen to Nico and Grady down here!**

**Nico: Ugh,...so full. I don't think I'll be eating breakfast or lunch tomorrow.**

**Grady: I'm so full I can barely breathe.**

**Nico: What was it that Sonny With A Chance wanted us to do again?**

**Grady: Didn't it have something to do with reviews or something like that?**

**Me: Hey! Get to work! I'm not paying you by the hour you know!**

**Nico: Exactly! You're ****not**** paying us.**

**Me: Just get to work before I do anything harsh!**

**Grady: Yes ma'am.**

**Nico: You better review for Sonny With A Chance's story!**

**Grady: Yeah! Um,..your dreams do really come true when you review!  
**  
Ha ha. You heard that? XP Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D You have no idea how much it means!

**P.S. Ya know that I didn't write 2,337 words for nothing right? ;)  
**

_~Sonny With A Chance_**  
**


	13. Day 7: Sunday Part 1

OMG guys, I cannot describe how sorry I really am! I TRIED to work on TM&SH over Winter Recess but I had 2 Essays, 1 PowerPoint project, 2 Packets, etc. That's why I am here today! I don't really like to read REALLY long stories or chapters so I PROMISE that I will make it up to each and everyone of you by posting more often! 

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 7 Part 1**

**Sonny's POV**

I took the cookie off of the tray as I broke it ready to read the fortune.

"A journey soon begins. It's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back,"  
I read out loud.

_This is one weird fortune. _

**Tawni's POV**  
I broke open the fortune cookie and read the fortune out loud.

"A journey soon begins. It's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back,"

I scoffed. _Yeah, whatever. _

**No One's POV**

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Sonny held onto the wall as Tawni grabbed the nearest railing. The lights started to shake and zap on and off. (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't really think of any other words to describe it)

"Sonny?" Tawni called out anxiously.

"Tawni!" Sonny asked frightened.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Tawni said a little bit worried.

They walked back to their table and everyone in the restaurant seemed normal like nothing happened.

**Sonny's POV**

We walked back to our table and sat down.

"Hey guys,..." I said. "Did you just feel that?"

"Did I feel what?" Nico asked.

"The shaking! There was an earthquake!" I said.

Zora looked at me strangely. "There wasn't an earthquake,"

Grady looked at me. "I'm agreeing with Zora on this one."

"Not you too!" I cross my arms. "Tawni was there with me!"

Everyone looked at Tawni who was sitting across the table. She looked down and hesitantly spoke. "Sonny's right, there was a earthquake, I was with her when I used the bathroom."

"But there was an earthquake!" I tried to explain to them.

Nico sighed. "Sonny, it's unexplainable. I know that you and Tawni aren't friends but you guys don't need to trick us to be friends again."

Tawni stood up. "This isn't about our friendship. The point is that there was an earthquake and we witnessed it. I know we can't really explain it but its strange and you guys have to believe us."

_Wow, who knew Tawni was good with words?_

Zora glanced at Nico and Grady. "Fine, we believe you. But no more earthquakes!"

"Thank you Zora," I gave her a friendly side hug.

"We should probably go home. It's getting late," Nico looked at his watch as he stood up as well.

We all paid for the food and left the restaurant. We bid our goodbyes and went our separate directions. Nico and Grady went in Nico's car, Tawni went home by her car, and I dropped Zora home in my car.

**The Next Morning**

The alarm clock rang at 8:00 A.M. I reached around, trying to turn it off. I reach over to my right to hit the snooze button but my hands didn't quite seem to find an alarm clock. I reached over to the left and- I found an alarm clock and hit snooze.

_That's weird, my alarm clock never is to my left. I must of moved it last night._

I rubbed my eyes sleepily, still in bed. I opened 1 eye and saw a pink room around me. My eyes slowly closed as I lay still in bed. _Pink room._  
I suddenly shot up out of bed realizing that I wasn't in my room. My walls aren't pink, they're orange and yellow. **(A/N: My room color is actually orange :P) **

_Where the heck am I?_

I looked around frantically trying to figure out where I was. _Wait a minute, Tawni's favorite color is pink and this room is pink. And there's 'Tawni' in big bright gold letters over her bed!  
But why am I in Tawni's room? Is this a prank? I remember coming home yesterday. I went to sleep around 10:30 P.M. _**(A/N:** **It's like the movie, they don't change until midnight.)**

I tried to figure out these mysterious events.

**Meanwhile, Tawni's POV**

My alarm clock chimed at 8:00 A.M.  
_My alarm clock doesn't play the radio, (that makes me want to sleep) it chimes. Maybe I pressed something while I was sleeping._

I won't bother to get up since my mom would tell me to get up in a few minutes anyway. I dozed off back into a very comfortable sleep. 20 minutes later I wake up and it reads 8:20 A.M. on the clock. _Oh my god! I only have about an hour to get ready for work! _I jump out of bed.  
_Why didn't my mom wake me up?_ I froze as I saw the room surrounding me. Oh. My. Tawni. I said out loud. _Why is my room yellow and orange! This looks like Sonny's room. Wait! __**This IS**__** SONNY'S ROOM!

* * *

**_

**A/N:** _**IMPORTANT **_** I want to change my pen name to 'SWACChannyFan' because that's my user name on twitter. So I want everyone to know that will be my user name when I change it. I don't want to confuse any one. Okay? Great! :)**

I hope you liked this SUPER late chapter of TM&SH. I finished most of it last week and I couldn't think of how to end it. :/ I've been so busy with projects and I'm gonna have an exam next week. :/ I tried to post and I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted for a month! :(


	14. Day 7: Sunday Part 2

Hi guys! I kinda hate myself for not posting! I should really put more effort into my stories. Especially since I'm only updating one right now. Been so freaking busy with school! :( But, I am willing to make it up to all of you! I just can't find the time anymore! Well I just have to look harder. J Oh! There is a 50% chance that I will be continuing That's So Sonny if I work hard enough! Maybe it'll come back in July or August! Cross your fingers! As far as I know anyways. I'll figure it out! Also, THERE WILL BE A THIRD SEASON of That's So Sonny! I know it's been a REALLY LONG time since I've updated that so I am REALLY SORRY. I'll see you guys in the A/N at the end!

**Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 7 Part 2**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny's POV

_Oh my gosh,...I'm in Tawni's room. Any yet she isn't even less conceited of herself at home/ Go figure. I was sitting up on my bed looking around Tawni's very pink room. Okay, I'm sure either Tawni kidnapped me and trapped me in here or I'm dreaming. But if Tawni did kidnap me, how would that be possible? I would of noticed! And she would be too selfish to even let me sleep on her bed. Where is Tawni? Oh well. Let me just pinch myself so I can get out of this awful dream. _I pinched myself a little. _Nothing? Argh! I groaned into a pillow as it covered my face._

Just then, someone knocked on the door quietly.

"Tawni dear, are you alright?"

_Uh oh. How will Tammi react when she finds out that the 'maid' is in her daughter's bedroom? I've got to hide. But there isn't anywhere that I can disappear quick enough. Obviously she heard me groan so she knows that someone is in there. Ugh! Why won't this stupid dream end already? I quickly pulled the covers slightly over my head covering my face and most of my head. _

The door opened softly. "Sweetie, don't just lay there, it's time to get up!"

_I did my best Tawni impression. _"But mom! I'm tired! My beauty sleep isn't over yet!" I whined sleepily like Tawni.  
_I heard Tammi sigh and walk away from the bed. _"Alright, you can sleep. But I'll be back later to check on you." Tammi left and closed the door.

_You may be wondering how I know that Tammi Hart is Tawni's mother. First of all, the last name- which is pretty obvious. Secondly, Tammi came to Condor Studios one time and I had to reconnect them. It's a long story, Tawni ended up having to stay at my house because she doesn't want her mom as her manager anymore. Everything worked out in the end,... and hopefully my mom got the hint that 1 mop is __enough__! _

_So let's get back to the story shall we?_

_I sat back up and rubbed my eyes. I pulled the covers off of me and walked lazily to the bathroom which was connected to Tawni's bedroom. Even though __**I**__ don't need 'beauty sleep' it will buy me some time before Tammi freaks out that I am in her house. I walked over to several pink towels (Is this whole house decorated in pink?) and picked one to wash my face._

_I quickly cleaned my face and then looked into the mirror. _

_OH. MY. GOD._

_I'M. TAWNI. HART._

_How the hell did this happen to me!_

* * *

PLEASE READ!

So I hope you guys liked this short chapter! I didn't have a lot of time to write lately but I PROMISE I will write a lot more during summer vacation! Which would be now because I got out of school yesterday! It's a lot of stress with school, writing 2 series, and also writing a video series that I post on youtube.

Maybe I will take That's So Sonny from hiatus in July. It will depend. I will start to write a little bit more of shorter chapters but not too short, I want to make chapters with at least 1,000 characters. That way, I will post more often. Or I could still post longer chapters (but not too long) I hate REALLY REALLY long chapters especially when I don't really have a lot of time. So let me know what you think! I would love if you guys have any ideas for That's So Sonny! :)

I've just been so occupied lately. That's So Sonny isn't gonna last for too long. I'm gonna finish it off in the summer. I'll TRY to finish off TM&SH as well during the summer. And then hopefully, I'll write a new series. The thing is that I like creating series in video form better than typing everything out, but I'll still be here.

Please don't hate me guys! :(

~SWACChannyFan 3


	15. Day 7: Sunday Part 3

Hey everyone! So how's everyone's summer? Hot I'm guessing? Unless you live in the North Pole...but still, I think it's warm there due to Global Warming. So sad, those poor Arctic animals! But I am unfortunately not here to talk about arctic animals. I'm here to write about Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart. So without further ado, here we go! :)

**Tawni Munroe & Sonny Hart Chapter 7 part 3**

Previously on TM&SH...

_Tawni's POV_

_Why is my room yellow and orange! This looks like Sonny's room. Wait! __**This IS**__** SONNY'S ROOM!**_

_Sonny's POV_

_OH. MY. GOD._

_I'M. TAWNI. HART._

_How the hell did this happen to me!_

**Currently on TM&SH**

**Tawni's POV**

(A/N:Remember, Tawni doesn't know she's in Sonny's body yet)

_Why am I in Sonny's bedroom? _ _Oh my Tawni,...you don't think Sonny kidnapped you do you? Nah...Sonny's a sweet girl. And, she's not that strong...well not strong enough to get me up here anyways. _I sigh and get up. _I might as well just find my way out of here._

I walk up to a mirror close by and adjust my hair with my eyes mostly closed cause I'm still sleepy. _Sonny's bed isn't as glamorous as mines back home._

"Oh MY Gosh!" I scream. Suddenly, a middle aged woman comes in the door- Sonny's mom. My eyes widen worried what would happen next.

"What's wrong dear? You screamed and scared the life out of me!" Connie said concerned.

_Wow,...Sonny's family does have a reputation of being extremely nice._ "Um,... nothing. I'm fine, no need to worry." I quickly said.

Connie eyed me and then replied, "If you need anything, let me know,"

I managed to say, "Er...okay." Connie glanced at me like I wasn't acting myself which is true,...I'm usually not this nice.

Back to the topic, why did I think I looked like Sonny in the mirror for some reason? I looked back at the area where the mirror was. The mirror fell probably when I screamed. I see a picture of a smiling Sonny. _That's probably why I thought I looked like Sonny in the mirror. But...then why did Connie act so calm about me being in her daughter's bedroom? If it was my mom, she'd freak out,...okay and maybe pass out._

I shook the thought away and went into the bathroom to wash my face. _Ah, that should get me thinking straight!_ I grabbed a paper towel, (I know, Tawni Hart should NOT be using a mere paper towel to apply to my face but its the best I can do!) moistened it and brought it to my face. _Refreshing. _I looked up at the bathroom mirror and smiled.

"Hello Tawni Hart." I said as I would recite every morning to myself. But what I saw in the reflection was not who it seemed to be. There wasn't a Tawni Hart...there was a **Sonny Munroe.**

**Sonny & Tawni's POV**

O...M...G why do I look like Sonny/Tawni?

**Sonny's POV**

"Okay Sonny, this is all a dream. You can wake up from it...now. I'm waking up...NOW" I close my eyes and open them again. _Nothing._ _Why in the world do I look like Tawni? Um,...this must be some kind of prank! I bet it's Zora's idea!_

"Haha, very funny Zora. You can come out now." I said out loud in the bathroom. Nothin. Huh. I checked around the room and no signs of a 13 year old girl. Well for once that sucks. And there aren't any vents in Tawni's room. Oh well.

I decide to figure out this problem once and for all. I need to talk to an expert. And this expert for one is not Chad Dylan Cooper. (A/N: Random "Falling For The Falls" reference ;)

**Tawni's POV**

"Why is this happening to ME? Of all people, ME!" I talked to myself in the mirror. "Oh great! I LOOK like Sonny, I SOUND like Sonny, Ugh,...I better not TASTE like Sonny too. All that Wisconsin cheddar must be getting to me or Sonny?...WHATEVER." I say to myself.

I hear my phone, ugh. I mean Sonny's phone ring- mooing. I pick it up without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. No reply. "hello?" I asked annoyed. I hung up a few seconds later.

**Sonny's POV**

I stepped out of the bathroom and into Tawni's bedroom again. I searched her strangely pink room for a pink sparkly cased iPhone. (I still can't get over the fact how much a girl can like the color pink. I for one, Sonny Munroe isn't a huge fan of pink. I mean I like it, but not every single thing that I own practically is pink!).

"Ah-ha! I found it!" I picked up her cell phone off her makeup table. I quickly dialed Zora's home phone number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lancaster picked up the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Lancaster! Is Zora home? This is So-" I clear my throat before remembering my voice sounded like Tawni. "-excuse me, this is Tawni."

"Zora's here. Hold on." I waited a few moments and then heard a familiar voice. "Zora here." "Oh my gosh Zora! It's so great to hear from you! I need your help!" I cried happily.

Zora sounded confused. "Is that you, Tawni?" I didn't know what to say at first. "Yes...no! Ugh, I have no idea right now. It's really hard to explain right now. I need to talk to you privately. I know I sound strange but something happened this morning and I really need your help," I said desperately. I could almost see Zora with a questioning look on her face. "I don't know, especially what you did to Sonny..."

I sighed. "I-I am Sonny. I know I'm not making any sense right now but can we talk about it somewhere more private? Please Zora, you're my friend."

Zora inhaled. "Fine, meet me at the studio in the Prop House in 30 minutes. I have a place where we can talk. But if you try to pull anything, I'm ready for defense."

I smiled. "Thank you Zora! You won't regret it, I promise."

**No One's POV**

Zora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Bye" Zora hung up. "Well that was a weird conversation" Zora shrugged and got ready to meet 'Sonny' who just happened to sound like Tawni.

**Tawni's POV**

I sigh as I hung up from that strange phone call. Weird right? I was still holding Sonny's phone when I got an idea. Sonny's smart! She should know what's going on. I started to dial her number, (yes I admit that I know Sonny's number by heart) then I stopped. I just remembered that I had her cell phone. How am I supposed to find her now? Hmm,... what if I tried calling my cell phone? Maybe since I have her phone, she might have mines! I start dialing my cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard a very familiar voice- my own. "Um hi...is this Sonny?" I asked awkwardly. "Uh yes, it's me Sonny... is that you Tawni?" Sonny replied. "It's Tawni. What I'm about to say might freak you out but I think I'm in your body." I waited for her response. "I'm in your body too Tawn. I have no idea what's going on. I'm in your house, in your bedroom right now." Sonny sighed. "I'm in your room too! So um what are we gonna go about this problem?" I asked curiously. I could sense Sonny had a solution. "Well, I just called Zora and I'm pretty sure she can help us both. I asked her to meet me in the prop house in 30 minutes. You should come along."

"Sure, thanks. Um so I guess I'll see you in 30 minutes?" "Yeah, I'll see you then," Sonny replied. "Bye- wait! Make sure you take care of me okay?" I asked anxiously. There was a moment of silence. "I will, I promise," "Thank you...and the same for you," I said awkwardly. "Bye" we both hung up.

Well that went well. I smiled and tried to find something decent in Sonny's closet.

Hey! :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. I've been in a bit of a hole with this story. Well it's 1 year since I started this story! *5 second dance party* Okay, some accomplished there BUT I seriously need to update. Please review! Thanks :)

~SWACChannyFan


End file.
